planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Razen Starshade
Razen Starshade is considered a hero of Trias and is known throughout the Planet of Legends. He is a member of the Dragon's Elite GuardiansDragon's Elite Guardians - They are also called Mena Tun'ecord Sinallan Gârenarâ. , and the Lord of Danderdoe. Appearance Razen's eyes are rain cloud gray with dark flecks. Distinguishing Features Clothing Personality A loyal and stalwart soldier who flinches from no fight. He defends his friends to the end and was deeply troubled when Warren and Kinet were pulled into the DOT, blaming himself for their capture. Known History Early Life His mother came to Castle Lightpool, Trias ripe with a fever and heavily pregnant. Their mother died shortly after giving birth. Though she spoke convoluted phrases to a Seeker of Dal and left a record for her children, the twins never heard her voice. The records disappeared shortly after her death. Razen, along with his sister, was raised in Castle Lightpool. For reasons that the Queen kept to herself, the twins were reared and trained alongside her twin sons. Razen and Arista were educated high above their "station" as orphans. During these years, they became good friends with the royal princes as well as a certain scullery maid called Flipp. When a babe was found on the doorstep of the kitchen, Flipp recognized a kindred soul. So Flipp, Razen and Arista were instrumental in raising the boy, though for whatever reason, known of them gave him a name. Eventually, Razen earned enough recognition as a fighter to join Queen Joeanne's army. He was granted the honor of becoming the gate guard and given the secret of opening Castle Lightpool's front door by the former guard. Bookworld Series Razen met Jason and became part of the quest to retrieve the jewels and statues of the White Dragon of Ages Past. Though Arista wanted to go with him, in the end, they decided that she should stay. On their way to Castle Raja, while within the muck of the Monteguish Moors, the group is attacked by giant owls. The owls capture and kill Avalanche, a white mare and Flipp's first horse. (Orphan Quest) When everyone has returned to Castle Lightpool, it is revealed that who they thought was Flipp, was in fact, Raquel in disguise. Somehow, she escaped the fate that her sister set out for her. Razen, Basil, Arista, and Randal go in search of answers not only for Basil's bewitchment but also to learn any information about the whereabouts of a way to get to the DOT so they can rescue their friends. During their search, they discovered the scroll left for the twins by their mother. It had made its way into the library of the monastery dedicated to the Seekers of Dal in the White Mountains. (Orphan Quest Continued) The Dragon Knights Another threat to Castle Lightpool emerges in the form of The ToyMaster. The Dragon's Elite Guardians are sent to stop him. They gather allies on the way, and this group eventually forms the Dragon Knights. The discovery of Râthamyn causes the others at Castle Lightpool to believe the old ballad, Dragons Three, has truth behind it. Razen, Kinet and the others went to Land Beyond again to break the curse on Blackpool Castle. When the kingdom was restored and the rightful rulers once again awake. Once balance was restored to Land Beyond, Razen overthrew his aunt, Lenora, and was restored as the rightful Lord of Danderdoe. After that, he spent a great deal of time in Danderdoe, learning of his true lineage and getting to know his blood relations. When Râthamyn asked for their help, Razen went with Kinet and Flipp into the Frozen North in search of Tsar'Lena. The Company Chronicles Razen learns that several Gates to the Shroud have been discovered, including one in the Decidelda Sea, which is Danderdoe's main waterway. He summons his longtime allies to Danderdoe. When the Company uses the Decidelda Sea as their egress into the Shroud, Razen uses his army to keep the creatures that flee through the Gate from escaping into the rest of Vëbara. Afterward, they return to Castle Lightpool, only to discover that a Red Dome has appeared around it and the vast majority of the army, including Queen Joeanne, are missing. The White Dragon Statue is missing, too. Current Events Flipp, Basil, and Razen are searching for the whereabouts of the missing denizens of Castle Lightpool, and the White Dragon of Ages' Past. Known Abilities Language Mastery Razen has the ability to speak to anything, whether it is a foreigner, a duck or a rock. Due to a gift granted to him by Queen Joeanne, he understands the languages from Jason and Flora Ann's world as well. Mundane Abilities Razen is an excellent swordswoman and a tracker. He is a skilled outdoorsman, easily living off the land if necessary. Razen favors a long sword in battle. Relationships Parentage * Unknown sire * Salereena Starshade - his mother. Siblings Arista Starshade - His twin sister. Other Relations * Leorna Starshade - Maternal aunt, deceased † * (more) He is also related to the members in The Terrobihn Bloodline. First Appearance Razen first appeared in 'Orphan Quest'. He is one of the main protagonists in The Bookworld Series, The Dragon Knights' Annals and The Company Chronicles. Random Trivia Warren often teases Razen and mispronounces his name as 'Raisin' on purpose. Reference List Category:Characters Category:Terrobihn Bloodline